Found
by Maelgwyn
Summary: This is the Sequal to Lost. Read it first. Thomas x OC / Ryss x Karl. Can contain naughty themes. Read BIO for disclaimer. Any spelling mistakes are there cause I am now just submitting them w/out the spellng device. Please R&R. -Finished-
1. Loss

OK, Sequel time...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thomas stood, rigid as a board.  He was never comfortable here, at the mortuary.  Two bodies were pulled from deep freeze for Thomas to examine.  He gasped at the first.  Fiona laid there, white as the sheet covering her.  An obscene bullet hole was noticeable near her right temple.  The coroner asked him, "Is this Fiona?"  Thomas nodded as he remembered what happened...

~~ Flashback ~~

Van and Thomas jumped out of the Shadow Liger, racing towards the fallen Command Wolf.  Inside, Fiona was slowly bleeding, her life slowly ebbing away.  Zeke had un-bonded with the organoid and raced towards Van, with a shocked expression (is that possible) on his face.  He picked up Van and used his boosters to race him over to Fiona.  Van arrived, just seeing Fiona open her eyes.  She said "I'm sorry.  I love you Van", and placed her hand on the cockpit glass, taking her last breath, she died in the cockpit.  Van was completely powerless to help.  Thomas reached his side as Fiona passed on, her bloodied hand slid down the glass.  Van cried out Fiona's name, and then completely crashed onto the desert.  Thomas attempted to wrap his arms around the grief stricken man, but he was shrugged aside.  "She loved me, and now she's dead..." Van started to retreat from the world once more, and Thomas was powerless to stop him.  Even the most calming words went unnoticed.

~~ End Flashback ~~

"She was under a mind control drug at the time of death, Esteroprophin." The coroner remarked

"Huh?" Thomas was awakened into the world once again.

"She was not in the right state of mind, she probably was commanded by this "The coroner held up a small bug like device (think The Matrix) "I retrieved that from her cerebrum."

"That makes sense" Thomas still wasn't really listening.

"Now, I obviously know who this is, "The coroner remarked as he lifted up the sheet "so confirm my suspicions, is it really Van Flyheight"

Thomas, tears of pain welling up in his eyes, could only nod.

~~ Another Flashback ~~

Van prised open the cockpit of the fallen Zoid.  He was in one of those violent swings once again.  He grasped Fiona's hand, almost breaking bones in the delicate Zoidian.  He reached for the ivory masterpiece (I am male,  I like guns) that was situated in her right hand.  He studied it carefully.  It was intricately carved along the barrel and the stock.  It was a deadly masterpiece.  Thomas, reading Van's mind quickly reached out to grab the weapon off of Van, but he was anticipating the move.  Van swiped around and smacked Thomas in the side of the head, knocking his partner off balance, causing him to fall on his butt on the hot desert sands.  "She loved me" Van said as he raised the pistol to his temple.  Thomas, with tears swelling up, said "I love you too"

"It doesn't matter" Van snapped back, as he squeezed the trigger.  Thomas screamed, as Van's temple collapsed with the projectile entering, and blasting its way out the other side.  Thomas collapsed onto the ground, curled up in the foetal position, crying uncontrollably

~~ End of that Flashback ~~

The coroner re-covered Van and Fiona with the dainty white sheets.  Thomas was bawling his eyes out.  Both of his loves were dead.  He almost wished he was with them.

~~ Days Later (did I mention I like Tilde's :)) ~~

Thomas was dressed in a completely black dress uniform, with all his insignia on it.  He was crying on his Karl's shoulder.  Karl was having a hard time holding back his emotions, but he needed to stay completely calm for his brother's sake.  Thomas was not himself; he wasn't even biting on the joke that Beek is better than him.  As the coffins lowered, Van and Fiona are buried in a double grave; btw, Thomas tried to jump on, to take the eternal trip with them.  He was restrained by Karl though.

Days passed.  Thomas became more reclusive, not even venturing out of his unit.  He relied on Karl to help him even do the simplest tasks.  Thomas had one thought left in his head, to be with Van.  Karl returned to Thomas'.  "Honey, I'm home" Karl joked as he entered the house.  He was shocked by what he saw.  All the photos that Thomas had were shredded on the floor.  Thomas just sat there, cross legged, and barely conscious.  "What have you done?" Karl chided, but then he noticed... Thomas had slit his wrists.  As the blood pooled onto the floor, Karl dropped the groceries that he was carrying and ran over, trying to stem the flow of blood with his uniform overcoat.  Thomas was crying, partially out of shame, but also of outrage.  Karl tried to calm his brother down, as he called the ambulance.

Nowadays, Thomas sits in a little white room, with all of the furniture being soft, so that he couldn't hurt himself.  Nurses patrolled the area hourly.  He was in the sanatorium, under suicide alert. An argument was waged outside

"What do you mean, I can't see him!" Karl yelled in outrage

The young nurse replied "It's for your and his own good, he is too unstable now."

"Fine" Karl yelled as he stormed out of the military hospital.

Thomas had been there for a couple of weeks, hearing voices and Karl yelling at the nurses daily.  On his fourth day, Karl no longer turned up.  Did that mean he didn't love his brother?  I am unloved, was all Thomas thought about as he slowly rocked, looking into no place in particular.

"Mr Shubaltz" a deep voice rocked Thomas out of his stupor.

"Yes?" Thomas replied, with great difficulty.  He hadn't spoken for weeks.

"My name is Robert, how are you feeling?" The man asked, smiling

"Could be better" was all that Thomas responded with.

Robert and Thomas spoke, for a few minutes, until Robert had to leave.

As Robert left, he remarked to the Doctor waiting outside "He's back with us"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what do you think?  I had to write out Van, he was getting too hard to keep IC.  Anyways, I hope you review, and this will be a Thomas / OC fic btw...  Flames (The fic) will be slowly updated, I have the ideas, but I can't write them down, for some reason

Jyu Mata

Maelgwyn


	2. Insanity

Next Chapter... gomen nasai for any problems in the last chapter, and I know it jumps a bit too much, but you get that... Also it was written at 1:00am and this one is started at 8:00am. So you tell me how much sleep I've had. And b4 anyone comments, I do like driving people insane.  
  
This chapter actually sucks, in my opinion. Please tell me if you agree. I have made it slightly differet for a reason. If I can be bothered, Ill edit it!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Zoids. If I did, I wouldn't be working at McDonalds, would you?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thomas, in a white hospital gown, laid on a psycharists couch. His hands were clenched, but not overly tight. The scars from where he slit his wrists were still highly visible. The psycharist was talking to Thomas, but as per normal, he wasn't listening to him. Typical shrink, he's trying to get into his head, and I am not listening...  
  
A younger female walked into the room, wearing a blue blouse, and a pair of red stilletos, followed closely by a tall, but slightly overweight man. He was wearing a white doctor coat. "Good morning doctor, how are you?" She remarked  
  
"Ah, Doctor, so good of you to come, Ill leave Thomas in your hands, he is unresponsive to me."  
  
She sat down and faced Thomas. "Good morning Lt. Shubaltz, so good to see you again"  
  
Thomas faced the new psycharist. Her face was pasty white with a red circle on her forehead.  
  
"Ryss" Thomas hissed "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Glad you remember me, and you have met my associate" Ryss continued, ignoring Thomas' question  
  
"Hiya Thomas" A deep voice resonated through the room, sparking recognition by Thomas.  
  
"Robert? What are you doing with her?"  
  
"She is my partner, why?"  
  
"But she's evil..."  
  
"Now back to the task at hand" Ryss cut off Thomas before he could say too much, "So tell me, why are you here? Do you know?"  
  
"I'm not telling you anything" Thomas yelled and turned around  
  
"Oh, you will be..." A voice said inside of his head  
  
"Oh no" Thomas moaned. Ryss was inside of his head. Karl warned him about the blue devil inside of his head  
  
"Do not worry, I just want you out of the institution. Once your free, Ill release your mind once more. Please, let me in" Ryss's mental voice echoed through Thomas's head. Thomas just squeezed his eyes tight and rolled, screaming 'No' at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Robert, will you, please?" Ryss indicated at the patient. Robert walked over, and waved his hand in front of Thomas, seeing if he was even looking. Noticing that he wasn't he grabbed Thomas's hand tightly, causing Thomas to yelp, and open his eyes. Robert stared into the emerald expanse that is Thomas's eyes. Robert told Thomas in a soothing voice "Let her in. She is just wanting to help you. If she hurts you, I'll break her in two personally." Thomas visibly relaxed. Robert nodded to his co-worker, who pushed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A couple of sessions Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thomas was sitting on the grass, in the tranquil morning sunshine. He was dressed in neat casual clothes, and was carring both a laptop and a small box, which he was tinkering with with a screwdriver. He breathed deeply, smelling the wood that was nearby.  
  
"Thomas kun, ohayoo!" Robert sang out.  
  
"Ohayoo Gozaimasu Robert. Ogenki desu ka?"  
  
"ARRGH! Time OUT! No more Japanese Thomas, Robert! I only know a bit and you are both stretching that limit" Maelgwyn yells, smacking both of them on the back of the head  
  
"Gomen Nasai..." They replied. Maelgwyn glares at the two with brings out a fit of laughter.  
  
"I mean it, Command Wolf" Over saunters the Command Wolf "If they start again, please eat them"  
  
The command wolf growls in excitement, which shuts them both up. "Now, back to where we were.." Maelgwyn adds.  
  
--Back To The Story--  
  
"Whats ya got there?" Robert inquired at the small box that Thomas had in his hand.  
  
"Oh, thats Beek, my AI system" Thomas replied, strenuosly emphasising the my part.  
  
"Cool, can I play with it?" Robert asked playfully  
  
"NO!" Thomas hugged the small box to his chest "Its mine, you cant have it" That was rewarded with a small laugh and Robert raising his arms in defence of the verbal onslaught. Ryss crept up behind them, scaring them both with; "What have you got there?" in her best motherly voice.  
  
"Nothing!" Thomas and Robert spun around, hiding the laptop and Beek behind their backs.  
  
"You two are just like kids." Ryss added mentally "You have changed Thomas, and because of it, you will be released soon..."  
  
"We want our session out here, please? Its so pretty today..." Thomas asked, with childlike wonder.  
  
"Yeah! We want out today." Robert chanted, with Thomas quickly joining in.  
  
Ryss sweatdropped and caved into their request "Sure, if thats what you want"  
  
"Woohoo!" Thomas gave Robert a high five, a look of glee plastered on the younger man's face.  
  
(A/N I know, its OOC, but I feel like making him childlike for the sake of this story. Or at least this part. Remember that he is insane, btw)  
  
The session started with Ryss telling Thomas that he has a special visitor. "Visitor..." Thomas was perplexed. Holding his uniform cap in his hands, Karl walked over.  
  
"Karl!" Thomas was giddy with excitement "I thought you would never return..."  
  
"Now what gave you that idea, little brother?"  
  
"After that big fight, I never heard from you again."  
  
"That was a misunderstanding, and I was repositioned for a couple of days." Karl grinned "And I have a suprise for you" Karl gave Ryss a mischevious wink, oblivious to what she had done to him.  
  
"I like suprises, what is it?" Thomas barely contained his enthusiasm  
  
"You are coming home..." Karl said  
  
Thomas jumped up and danced around. Robert sighed, he was not going to see his favourite patient anymore. Then Karl handed him a piece of paper;  
  
"Robert  
  
Thankyou for all you have done, and seeing Thomas happy is my major concern. Please visit him anytime at the base  
  
Always in your Debt  
  
Karl Lichten Shubaltz"  
  
"Thanks Karl" Was all the doctor could say.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thats it. Next chapter, I really dont know...  
  
Maelgwyn 


	3. The Sea

Chapter three - started at 12:54am  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karl was sitting in a small office. Surrounding the walls are different placards and pictures. One caught his eye. It was of the doctor and Raven. Raven was wearing a full tuxedo and she (a/n awwww it aint Robert...) was wearing long and flowing cocktail dress, blue with small green emeralds around the seams, and collar. The door opened, and Ryss entered. She was wearing a short lab coat and a red latex one piece under that (kinky ^_^ and you can have it Naomi after she has finished with it). She sat down, crossing her legs seductivly. She started with "Good morning, Major, Thomas can leave today"  
  
"Finally... I was getting worried." Karl looked elated  
  
"But" Karl frowned, buts are never good "he has got a long way to go. Please don't rush him. Also take these " She handed Karl a small vial of pills "These are psychoelectric impulse neutraliers. He has been known to be un co-operative at times..."  
  
"Don't I know it. He is a handful..."  
  
Ryss blushed, can he read my mind? Of course not... But then, wh did he come to the same conclusion as I did? All Karl was thinking was ~ Is she in my mind again? They talked, not as once enemies, but as compatriots, aiming for the same prize - Thomas's sanity, or is it more...  
  
Thomas had finished packing the meager possessions that he had, Beek, some clothes and his soft plushy Iron Kong.  
  
"Packing are you?" Robert poked his head around the corner to see a almost crying Thomas.  
  
"Yes" Thomas replied, looking downcast and saddened.  
  
"Hey, don't be sad, here" Thomas was handed an intricatly carved necklace. On the end was a jade pendant, with the Guardian Force emblem engraved on it.  
  
Thomas started to cry, but instead with gratitiude, not sadness. "I'll never forget you..."  
  
~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~  
  
Thomas snuggled up to his brother, mewing softly and mumbling someone's name, while Karl tried to drive the red convertable (i like red ^_^ ). The drive to the base was a long one, and the turns were sharp and steep around the coastline's cliff face. The salty spray lashed at the brothers, and the wind rushing past was making their blonde hair become wild. It was a wild day out on the coast, the swell being easily 2 metres. Karl stopped the car at an escarpment. Thomas awoke since the car had stopped. Karl jumped out of the drivers seat.  
  
"Hey where are you going?" Thomas mumbled as Karl leaped out, to which his brother replied  
  
"Got to stretch my legs, so I'll be back in just a second" Karl just kept walking, enjoying the scenery. With one thought in his head - The sea looks like Ryss, its rough but beautiful, and can be calm and stormy...   
  
Ryss stopped her double sworder at the sea. Specula de-bonded with the zoid and trundled over to where Ryss was standing, wearing just the latex one piece. She took a deep breath in, and exaled.  
  
"Specula" Ryss asked, "Can it be? I'm in love again?" The sea... Its green like his eyes, and its beautiful, but wild and carefree. Ryss sighed, when would she see him again...  
  
(Hey Ryss and Karl, it happened, so live with it).  
  
~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~  
  
Base life went on. It was boring as all hell, Thomas thought as he sat there, going through tactical simulations. He streched and yawned, it was just too boring... He sketched the insigna on the pendant, wistfully daydreaming...  
  
The door opened and shut, probably that dip Ubergang that got the orders to him. Thomas snickered, he had set up a trap to, hopefully permanently, injure that dumb... A familiar voice echoed through the room "Is anyone alive in here?" The deep voice resonated, making Thomas quiver.  
  
He swung around and there he was, Captain Robert J Hunter, in the flesh. He was slightly buffer due to the military training, but in a gray military uniform with red undershirt, he was so good looking (O.O Damn me). Thomas drooled at the sight of him. So did the author. "Like the garb?" Robert swung around giving Thomas a good look at that cute (Injured Command wolf snaps Yaoi / Henati Thought bubble. Bah, but hes broken. Stupid little sister / big brother.) "I am your new field medic, so turn your head and cough ~_^"  
  
"But I'm not in the field..."Thomas trailed off after seeing the evil smile on Robert's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thats all for now, its sooo short that I must write some more later, but it'll do for now. I am sorta tired, and I have to fix my Command Wolf. OK, so I originally wasn't going to, but I did pair Karl and Ryss. She knows what goes on in his head, btw. And I felt like it.  
  
Mata  
  
Maelgwyn  
  
REVIEW 1: The work has beefed it out about 500%. I fixed the Command Wolf. He's happy. So am I. Pity is it's almost 3 in the afternoon and I am writing... Bah, I've gotta go to bed cause I start at midnight tonight... Oh yeah, finished watching Sailor Moon S, and I can honestly say, never watch dubbed sailor moon. Its just wrong... And, on that note, I have been watching Martian Sucessor Nadesico, and that is a laugh a minute. 


	4. Ligers

I know, I know, Im a genius *puts on grin like Van*. Ryss and Karl were destined, after Irvine, Raven, Leon (Thats an OC created by Shubaltz), any other OC and Van have had his ass :-). But its wierd, everyone makes Thomas straight and Karl gay. Unfortunatly I have done the opposite. Sorry to Thomas x Fiona people, but I like him with Robert. But thats MY STORY!  
  
*Did any of that make any sense?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karl sat, feeling deflated and defeated. His squadron had fought earlier today and they had horribly lost. He leaned back, taking off his officer coat to expose his undershirt, and tried to shake that feeling of unease over the deaths of his comrades..  
  
"All is not lost" A familiar voice said "Don't look, guess who it is...". She walked over to his desk and started to rub his shoulders.  
  
"Ryss, you're here. How did you get here? Aren't you supposed to be working?" Karl responded leaning back his head to gaze at the zoidian.  
  
"Well, I am... you see, I have been 'reassigned' to this squadron. I am the base medic... So let my majic fingers work" Ryss smiled and gave Karl a little kiss on his cheek. Karl closed his eyes, visibly relaxing, and smelt the smell that only Ryss has, and muttered "Lavender. You smell like lavender"  
  
"Thank-you" Ryss whispered in his head, as she continued her massage.  
  
~~_~~-~~_~~-~~_~~-~~_~~  
  
Robert pulled up a chair, to see what Thomas was working on. "Tactical Sims, BORING"  
  
"You said it!" Thomas exclaimed. He heard the door open...  
  
"Ubergang, your here?" Thomas inquisitivly asked the Imperial sargent, as he hung upside down. Thomas was smirking, and Robert was almost rolling on the floor, laughing. Ubergang, who was hanging upside down for 10 minutes was bright red.  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny. Let me down." Ubergang was almost yelling out of embarrasment.  
  
"No. So what do you have for me today?" Thomas was still using that silly tone of voice as he plucked the clip board out of the incensed sargent's hands. Thomas read the orders and went as white as a ghost. He staggered out, heading towards his brother's office.  
  
"Thomas, wait up!" Robert yelled, running in the direction of the Lieutenant (FYI - it is pronounced Leftenant).  
  
"Lt. Shubaltz, Capt. Hunter, anyone, help?" Ubergang wimpered as he was left spinning around, upside down.  
  
~~_~~-~~_~~-~~_~~-~~_~~  
  
Ryss moved in for the kill. He was defenceless and was literally melting into the chair.  
  
"Remember the times that I have been in your head" Ryss said telepathically, which Karl just muttered an affirmative to "well, I found out something" Karl lifted his eyebrows as she started to give him a pectoral massage "I love you" and she kissed him fully on the lips. Karl moaned in delight and shifted, giving her better access to his front.  
  
Thomas stormed into the office "Karl! I just wanted..." Thomas trailed off sheepishly seeing Ryss on Karl's lap, and giving him a big kiss, her lithesome hands up his shirt. "Bad timing..." Thomas whispered, slinking off out of the office. Karl and Ryss were oblivious to the intrusion.  
  
Bright red, Thomas burst out of the office, quickly and quietly closing the doors behind him. Several soldiers looked at him quizzically as they walked past. Robert finally caught up with Thomas, panting. "What's up, Thomas?" the Captain said as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Karl... Ryss... ugghh" Thomas said, making no sense to the Captain or the author  
  
"What do you mean? Is Ryss and Karl making out?"  
  
"Yes! I wanted to question his orders, but they were, well, busy..." Thomas handed the clipboard to the Captain, still in shock.  
  
"She has wanted to do that for a while..." Robert sighed. He wished...  
  
"NANI!" Thomas exclaimed, "Ryss almost killed him twice! What re you talking about?"  
  
"Jeez, your being pretty thick today, aren't you? Anyways, you have a battle to go to eventually today. And it looks like you have the Shadow Liger to pilot. Whats that?"  
  
Thomas got all emotional "That's Van's Liger"  
  
"Oh," Robert felt like he had just put his foot in his mouth "That's great" He put on a pseudo happy smile  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And thats it. Do you like? If not, I really don't care. I'm tired. NEXT CHAPTER: I'm putting in a song, but I am not sure which. Please help me people  
  
OBJECTIVES  
  
Write 4th Chapter - Complete  
Fix Command Wolf- Complete  
Watch Nadesico- Complete  
Listen to Two-Mix- In progress  
Upload Story- Incomplete  
Do Assignments- HA HA HA Yeah Right!  
  
END OF OBJECTIVES 


	5. Invitation

Mmmkay, its time for another chapter *drum rolls, with a cymbal crash*. And I have a new Zoid - a Zaber Fang. I'm happy *Puts on Van lop sided smile*. But I want a Liger..........  
  
:-)  
  
Anyways - on with the show?  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Zoids. However, Thomas Shubaltz is MINE. Oh, yeah, Robert J Hunter is really mine... So hands off *smacks Ninetails on the hand* and I donate Ryss to Naomi *Cause she is a legend* and all of her clothes that I make, go to her...  
  
~~~_~~-~~_~~-~~_~~-~~_~~~  
  
Karl stared blankly at the piece of paper that Ryss had handed to him, his eyes lined with dark rings due to the extra work that needed to be completed. "Whats this about?" Karl demanded, not sounding impressed.  
  
"It's a function that I need a partner for..." Ryss was rudely cut off by the Major  
  
"And what gave you that stupid idea that I wanted to go?" Karl pouted as he put on his hat "Uh-huh no way" he started to walk out of the room  
  
"Would you like to see what I am going to wear?" Ryss telepathically told Karl, which immediatly piqued his interest  
  
"What?" He said. No sooner muttered, he saw a red mini cocktail dress and fishnet stockings. Karl drooled, and relented.  
  
"Ok then," he sounded defeated "When is it?"  
  
"Its on the card, sweetie" Ryss replied, smugly. She sauntered over and gave Karl a peck on the cheek. Karl closed his eyes and whimpered, she whispered "See you then" as she drew back, dissappearing into the ethers. Karl was completly smitten by that unique smell that was only Ryss, lavender. Karl mumbled "You smell like lavender", to which he had a mocking laugh echo inside of his head.   
  
"Your too tired, let me help..." Ryss telepathically told Karl, just as Thomas entered, brandishing a familiar clipboard, the etheral shadow of Ryss dissapated.  
  
"Damn, she is a freaky one, eh Karl..." Thomas was muttering, just loud enough for his brother to hear. Unfortunatly, Karl wasn't in the listening mood. He was completely spaced out, his glazed over eyes laid unfocused at a distant point in the ceiling. His head was tilted back in his chair, and the normally perfectly placed cap had fallen off of his head, rolling aimlessly on the floor. The normally perfectly kept hair, swayed softly in the air conditioning, the fringe playfully brushing across his face. His breathing was deep and regular, and his hands laid entwined on the desk. Between his fingers was a small gold envelope, with an R only visible, the rest covered by the Major's hand. A soft, carefree smirk light up his normal face.  
  
Thomas, dunfounded at his brother, the usually one track Karl Lichten Shubaltz, was in another land. So, he walked over, softly, and sat down, quizically looking at his older sibling. Then Thomas noticed a sound, a soft tapping. Karl's booted foot was tapping to a rhythm that was only Karl could hear. He started to hum and mumur a tune, in a deep baritone, not to unfamiliar, but it still seemed completely alien. His smile widened as the tune progressed, but as it ended existing in his head a sad crease burrowed its way into his forehead. Karl slowly regained his faculties, his eyes focusing on his brother.  
  
"Huh, wha..." Karl was still groggy, as he saw Thomas sitting down, at his desk.  
  
"You have been basically asleep for, oh an hour"  
  
"What, I Major Karl Lichten Shubaltz, asleep at my job? Never." Karl quickly straightened up his jacket and returned to work. This just was rewarded with a snicker from the little brother. He could be as stubborn as I am, it must be a hereditary trait...  
  
"So what is this all about?" Karl resumed the persona of a Major and lent forward, eager to hear what his brother had to say. Thomas, losing the smile taht was brandishing his face, tossed the clipboard to the Major, forcing it to skitter across the table, leaving little scratches on its journey. Karl slapped his hand on it, to stop it as it reached him, and he read the order sheet. Karl's delicate signature adorned the OIC section.  
  
"So, these are your orders. Do you have a problem with that?" Karl was intrigued at his brothers sudden temper, and his uneasiness that he could sense from his eyes.  
  
"YES!" Thomas stood up quickly, making the chair fall and slide across the floor "I AM NOT PILOTING THAT ZOID"  
  
"Why not? It is the Shadow Liger..." The realisation snapped in his head. That was Van's Zoid, the last before he died...  
  
"It just, it just..." Thomas was on the verge of tears "I just can't." He stormed out, the hot tears streaming down his face. If he had looked back, he would ahve looked into a mirror.  
  
"Don't worry, I have a way of getting him back in..." Ryss was still there, listening to the heated exchange.  
  
"Do it, you are the boss. But before you go... Can you sing for me again?" Karl was like a child, his eyes were drinking in Ryss, just as her's were doing to him. He pleaded some more, and Ryss gave up. Karl closed his eyes and resumed his previous position as the tune started where it left off...  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
Thomas was walking, almost jogging, not looking where he was going, and the tears just continued to fall. He rounded the corner towards sick bay a little too fast, skidding out and smashing into the wall. He let out a small yelp of pain. A man, drinking a cup of black coffee (A/N I don't care. I never saw a cow on Zi, so where's the milk :) ) noticed the yelp and spun around, dropping the cup of scalding liquid against his white lab coat. "Thomas" A deep voice commanded the injured Lt. to stop, as he tried to upright himself, oblivious to the cuts, grazes and bruses he had already tormented his body with, as he had been using it as a battering ram since he left the office.  
  
"Robert... Is that you?" a set of puffy red eyes treid to focus on the approching man, but they failed horribly, the whole time his neck was screeching in pain, from when he tried to get a trolley out of the way without the use of his hands.  
  
"Yes it is, but what have you done to yourself?" Robert replied, wrapping his arm around Thomas' thin frame and hoisting him up. He started to slowly walk, holding Thomas upright and balanced.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That'll do, I wanna go to bed early tonight, cause I am so tired. I was going to put a HELL of a lot more in it, but BAH I need some sleep too...  
  
Jyu Mata  
  
Maelgwyn 


	6. Subconcious

Ohayoo all once again. Now, I was going to change the last chapter, but I am just gonna start the new one. Oh well... I have been doing some fan art of Flame of Recca, and been watching Cowboy Bebop, so I have been tied up, slightly... Anyways, on with the show, eh?  
  
*DISCLAIMER* I own Robert J Hunter, I dont own Zoids, I no longer own Ryss's wardrobe, its Naomi's. And Ninetails, if you want Karl, he's yours, since Ryss has been with Naomi. I don't own Thomas Richard Shubaltz, but he is MINE so hands off AcuremBlade.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Thomas looked up at the bight white ceiling. He felt like he was hit by a charging DiBison. He raised his hand to his head, lightly brushing the bandages that ran across his temple. He croaked out "Jeez I feel like a DiBison just ran over me"  
  
"And you look it too" A familiar voice deeply stated to him. Thomas let his head flop to the one side, seeing Robert sitting there, wearing a stained lab coat.  
  
"What are you doing here, and how long have I been here, and what did I really...." Thomas trailed off as he saw Robert put up his hands to shield himself from the barrage of questions slung at him. "Whoa there, one at a time, ne?" Robert grinned at the slightly befuddled engineer. (A/N Thats it, Thomas is now an Engineer/Pilot). "You have been here for a couple of hours, since you almost concussed yourself on your joyride around the base. I am here because you are here. And finally, I really don't have a clue for why you were so hell bent on hurting yourself."  
  
"Fine then," Thomas moodily retorted, his gaze shifting back to the ceiling. As he stared at the ceiling, he remembered the heated exchange that his brother and himself (Is that right?) had. "Oh Robert" Thomas lolled his head back to the medic, who had put on the persona of being hurt. "I'm sorry, it was over the Shadow Liger" Thomas made a funny face, whcih made him wince, and Robert laugh, to which Robert reminded him of the link between Van and why he hates that liger. Robert was apologetic; he reached out and grabbed his free hand. Thomas looked at him strangly.  
  
"You will NEVER be hurt again. I'll go see your brother" Robert remarked coldly, little flames could be seen in his eyes. Robert releasing Thomas' hand and walked out the door. Thomas stared at the medic. When he grabbed his hand, he felt so good, better than Van. Van...  
  
~~%~~ APAT - But not as you know it ~~%~~  
  
He stood in a completely black room. He couldn't see his hands, or even a couple of centimetres in front of him. He was disoriented and thought that he was moving forwards, but he couldn't feel his legs. No matter... But where am I, Thomas thought, which echoed through the room.   
"Jeez, my Subconciousness sucks" Again Thomas thought, which also echoed throughout the room, which brought out a reply; "It's yours, you know" a slightly cocky and very familar voice sounded hurt. Thomas opened his eyes, to see Van bathed in the single source of light.  
  
"VAN!" Thomas jelled and mentally ran up to the pilot, releved that he was alright. the ws stopped short of the light by a mysterious force - like a giant hand was holding him back.  
  
"Van! how are you?" Thomas looked dead on to the eyes of chocolate that were staring coldly back. He was perfect in all respects, except there was something wrong  
  
It it showed up  
  
Van held the pistol in his right hand, its sleek coldness seemed to make Thomas numb. Van lifted the pistol and aimed it dead on to Thomas. Thomas stood there, completely still with shock. Van smirked and changed the trajectory of the pistol  
  
"NO!!! You said you would never leave me!" Thomas cried, falling down, as the crack of the pistol echoed through-out the cold expanse of Thomas's head. Then the strangest thing happened, he could hear a lullaby...  
  
-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%  
  
Thomas opened his eyes, to see Robert sitting beside his bed. He had obviously been crying, tear trails where obvious on his face. He was disjointedly sing a tune. Robert reached up with his other hand, the other was being held by Robert who was crushing it to death, to wipe away the last tear. This caused Robert to blink in suprise and look at the hunkmeister (tehehe I like Sailor Moon). Robert smiled and said in a pseudo strict tone "NEVER do that to me again, you went into shock, probably from the trauma. Thankfully it wasn't too serious, but you went semi comatose, and couldn't ..." Robert was rudly interrupted by one Thomas Shubaltz putting a finger to his lips.  
  
"Please" Thomas gestured for Robert to get close "Hold me, I had a really bad nightmare"  
  
Robert smiled lop sidedly "Sure, Thomas, anything you say". He picked up the man and held him to his chest, which was awkward to say the least. Thomas smiled and nuzzed into the lab coat. "Another request, Please keep going" Thomas was slowly going to sleep.  
  
"Sure" Robert started to hum again, a happier tune, which made Tho.  
  
mas relax and sleep.  
  
"He is now cured, please help him Robert" Ryss said as she vanished from the shadows of the room   
_________________________  
  
Now thats it, next chapter will be more probably Ryss and Karl, but because it Originally was a Thomas x OC, it got preference... ANd it is kinda short, but I have been writing short stuff for some reason...  
  
Mata  
  
Maelgwyn 


	7. Proposal

HAH! I'll prove you wrong! I haven't started what the new orders will do. Hehehe  
  
Sumimasen for the typos; my brain works lots faster than my fingers do...  
  
The reason they are getting shorter, is because I have had less and less time to me so Gomen nasai on the briefness it gets. It also is because I have had my known system of one a day stretched to the max. Now, I found an error that no-one did! He was walking and he hurt himself bad. Now how could that happen? Well his subconscious was beating him up emotionally, which was reciprocated onto him. But there could have been a sudden surge of gravity too...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The officer's room was untidy. It was in stark contrast to a few hours ago. Boxes of stuff had strewn the floor, archived certificates and old photos littered the once perfectly tidy desk. One befuddled Major Karl Shubaltz was standing in front of a full size mirror; the only thing that didn't currently have something dangling off of it. He was fussing with the attire that he wore, something that was as alien on him, as the room in its current state. A fuming Karl attempted to tie his tie. Jeez, it was bad enough wearing a uniform all day, and it DIDN'T have one of these infernal contraptions hanging off of it... Karl bitched internally, heatedly. He chuckled, he was almost finished the full Windsor when, he made a wrong move again, causing the intricate knot to unravel. "*Expletive Deleted*" Karl yelled, throwing down the tie in disgust, and started skulking around the room. Ryss, dressed to kill (any woman that came NEAR Karl) waltzed up beside him, ever so quietly, tapping him on the shoulder. Unfortunately Karl never heard her approach, and near jumped out of his skin with the sudden contact, shoving a small box onto his pants pocket hurriedly.  
  
"Need a hand with that, tiger" Ryss commented, a smirk adorning her face. She picked up the tie and expertly tied it for him, and attached the family tie pin - it had a miniature version of the Shubaltz insignia and a beautifully engraved 'Shubaltz' next to it.  
  
"Thanks" Karl nodded sheepishly as Ryss quickly tied the half Windsor. She bit her lower lip, it was hard to do one, since the last she ever had to do was for Raven years ago.  
  
"Don't mention it, it's my pleasure" Was the reply as they locked eyes "You look sexy though" she commented afterwards, brushing off his dinner jacket as she hopped into the red convertible parked outside.  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
They walked into the chandelier lit hall, arms locked. They were stunning. Karl was wearing a white dinner jacket, with a small red carnation tucked neatly in the top pocket, white shirt and white pants (see a reoccurring theme?). The only things that deviated from the theme was a jet black tie, a pair of black dress shoes that were highly polished and a pair of antique gold cuff links and tie pin, which bore the Shubaltz crest. His hair was parted to the right, and he wore no mascara (everyone says he wears the stuff). (A/N Now, the common tie is a bow tie with the setup I have here, but I hate them.)  
  
Ryss was also adorable; she was wearing a flowing red evening gown, sequined with small red jewels that glittered in the soft, yellow light, an emerald pendant, seemingly suspended in mid air by a thin, intricate gold chain, a set of emerald studs, red lipstick, a pair of red (again, reoccurring theme is present?) stiletto heels, a thin emerald tiara that accentuated her pale skin and to hold back her fringe, and to top it off, she wore a delicate perfume that smelt of lavenders and geranium.  
  
The evening was not the most exciting on record. They danced on the grand ballroom floor, they rejoiced and conversed with several alcoholic dinkies (Champers, naturally) and they were already slightly drunk when they ran into another familiar pair; Moonbay and Irvine. They were dressed beautifully as well, except Irvine was in a black Suit, white shirt and a red neckerchief (think of the episode with Carol in it). Moonbay was wearing a white gown, with a pair of dainty glass slippers, and a diamond tiara. (Hey think Cinderella, which is what I was... That's sad Maelgwyn *Slaps myself*)  
  
"Konbanwa Moonbay, you sexy thing" Ryss greeted them as Karl gawked at the transport driver, thinking that she could have never scrubbed up to look like that. Irvine, even dressed in his finery, and no eye patch, growled menacingly at the Major.  
  
"You leave my girl alone. She ain't yours" Irvine smelt slightly of scotch, but it was more in jest, rather than actual conflict. "So, what's with Ryss?"  
  
Karl, completely ignoring the question, stated "Hey, bud, I know, because I got mine", with a beaming grin from ear to ear. He grabbed and pulled Ryss close "So how long have you been with Moonbay now, mate, and did you need to give the other eye a breather?" He added in jest, since Irvine went no-where without it.  
  
"A couple of months, it's been tough" Irvine told Karl, rolling his eyes. Unfortunately for Irvine, Moonbay heard him, and that resulted in Irvine becoming winded, as Moonbay elbowed him in the ribs. "Oww, what's that for?" Irvine wined, rubbing his ribs tentatively.  
  
"You love me, don't you?" Moonbay sweetly told her partner "Because, if you don't, then don't come back". Irvine looked at her, his beautiful baby blue eyes doing the talking. Karl and Ryss smirked at their predicament, they never fought. She could see the problem before it happened, and also could leave little mental suggestions in case he forgot.  
  
"Last Dance everyone, and it's a slow one" The conductor of the orchestra addressed the crowd. He turned and tapped his baton on the music stand.  
  
"That's our cue..." both couples said as the rejoined the melee on the dance floor. The haugh tingly slow waltz filled the floor with dancers, each vying for a spot on the dance floor. Karl and Ryss continued into the centre of the dance floor, staring into each others eyes, being the most vacant at this time of the dance. As the waltz concluded, Ryss pushed forward and gave Karl a kiss, long and deep. It took his breath away, and it also spurred him into his part of the night. He fumbled with the box in his pocket, nervous as hell. Jeez, it's easier to stand up to the Deathsaurer than this, Karl thought as he stopped Ryss as she tried to exit the floor.  
  
"Ryss," he started "you have been my arch nemesis for many years. You have been in my brain without my permission twice, as a prisoner. Now, it has been two years since we re-met, and there is a difference, in both you and me. You are the most beautiful and perfect person that there is in the world, you are my sun and the stars. And I will always be your knight in shining armour" Ryss had tears in her eyes, as he took out the small velvet box, kneeling as a proper knight should. "Ryss, my darling, please marry me" He opened the box, exposing a gold band, inlaid with a large emerald (not too big though ~ but is there such thing as too big ;)), and it also had the family crest engraved on the stone, not the band. Ryss stood there, dumbfounded but not surprised, since she could see the nervousness rise in her partner.   
  
"Karl..." She trailed off, which caused Karl to feel like he was going to break into a million tiny pieces, each rejected by his Hime, and he slowly dipped his head until she put her delicate hand under his chin stopping his declination, lifting his head up "Of course, I will, silly."  
  
Unbeknownst to them, a large spotlight was shining upon them during the entire time. All the dancers, including Irvine and Moonbay cheered as Ryss accepted. (Isn't that lovely...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY isn't that so sweet! The waltz was similar to the one with McCann and Moonbay (That episode…). Did you like? I thought that it would be the best way. Next time, on Found, I'm going to do something I like doing – I'll either make someone go insane (always fun) or I'll get someone hurt (again). Oh well, that's there because I thought you would like a small spoiler... And I know, it's predictable  
  
Anyways, its 8 pm and I have to go to bed, cause I have Open in the morning. 3am start... BAH!  
  
OK, not much there too, mainly description, but I needed to do it.  
  
Jyu Mata and Oyasumi Nasai  
  
  
Maelgwyn 


	8. Team

OK, next chapter. I have decided to stop flicking between the two, until the last scene, which should be a biggie (Plot wise)... The other reason for this getting shorter is that it was supposed to be finished by now, I NEVER intended to let it run this long  
  
Deepfriedonut - Do I like you flaming me? Nah, it's no biggie, and I understand where you are coming from, but I had to get the Karl - Ryss thing out of my system, because this is meant to be a Thomas x OC fic. Oh well, it was a good idea at the time, on 2 hours of sleep... I never plan anything out, so it is completely spontaneous. That is my strong suit. I only know what happens at the end... I think. And when you get to $20 (since it's a cent a review…), can I have it? I need more cash... And for flaming me, no Christmas present for you.  
  
Ninetails - Ryss as left a memo in Karl's head that he is actually yours, and the marriage is so she can get government benefits and some sex ;), and it's illegal unless you live on Zi. Unfortunately for you, they do *love* one another... but then, oh well *Makes Karl wear Christmas hat & Shirt with Property of Ninetails on the back*  
  
Naomi - I think you may like the formal dress last chapter, but I have this little leather number that may suit you as well (Lets see, three straps - that's enough :-). Ill send it on your Christmas present *sticks bow on Ryss*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Still bandaged up, Thomas exited his tin pot room at the base, holding a small beige box. He wasn't allowed to go home yet, due to the fact that he was concussed. While he could not be there, Karl and Ryss was house sitting... I hope that they don't use my bed. That thought sent a shiver up the lieutenant's spine. He walked, slowly through the corridors in a winding pattern, heading to a predestined place, but he seemed reluctant to get there. A pair of guards, stationed at the front of his intended target, were sharing the daily gossip, oblivious to the officer standing in front of them.  
  
"Privates, are you going to let me in?" Thomas stated impatiently, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.  
  
"Sir, sorry Sir!" They replied hastily, saluting at the officer quickly to hope not to be reprimanded. They opened the doors to the Land Zoid hanger. Thomas walked in, ignoring the salutes and mentally reminded to get them in some trouble, but that was later.  
  
There she stood, the Shadow Liger in all of its glory. The basic layout of the blade liger was still visible. Mounted on the back of the massive zoid was its two ion thrusters that could be folded away. The shield generator at the front was strengthened to ensure that they could be used while cloaked, and since the blades were impossible to cloak, it had to be able to defend against a charged particle blast while cloaked. The twin blades, probably the most conspicuous feature, extended in attack pose for some reason or another, were an impressive sight, even uncharged.   
  
The only difference is that this liger also sported a set of modified heat sink panels, an optical stealth generator that jutted from its back, just in front of the boosters, a set of advanced sensors, mounted to the front near the shot cannon, and an optical/heat signature detector mounted in the mouth, giving the liger an almost serpent-like tongue.  
  
The panels, a standard feature on almost all ligers, were made wider to excrete a layer of fog in the surrounding area. They also eliminated the ligers' heat signature, due to a unique sail like design. The optical stealth unit was only a basic model, employed on hell cats that eliminated the liger from all but the most advanced sensors. Used in conjunction with the fog generator, it was invisible. The sensors were an advanced model, intended to give Beek© a competitive advantage.  
  
Thomas timidly approached the liger, which growled a warning to him. Thomas, knowing the liger was bluffing, reached out and lightly stroked the giant machine. It purred in response, lowering its head slightly. He set down the box, ready to hook it up and reload the new Beek program. A green shine caught Thomas' eye, breaking his moment with the liger.  
  
"I'll be back honey..." Thomas said to the giant zoid absentmindedly as he walked over to the structure that was tucked away in the corner. As he rounded the corner, his eyes widened in apprehension, it was an ancient Zoidian device, he knew, that held either members of the forgotten race, or their organoids.  
"Could it be?" Thomas was almost childlike as he skipped over and put his face onto the glass. Peering inside, he made out a familiar organoid, before his breath fogged up the glass. 'No, it couldn't be, he was bonded to the Command Wolf TC, wasn't he? He would have been destroyed by the Blade Liger...' Thomas thought as he saw a piece of paper fluttering in the slight breeze that wafted through the hanger. He picked it up, scrutinising the handwriting  
  
'Lieutenant Thomas Shubaltz;  
  
This is the organoid that was abducted by Fiona. It is kept in here due to the extensive damage that was incurred by battling in the Blade Liger. This was also found with the Zoid'  
  
Attached was a piece of paper, written in a familiar style, one he had not seen for months...  
  
'Thomas, it was never meant to end this way, but I cannot let the enemy control me and Zeke for the good of their organisation. Gomen Nasai'  
  
Tears welled up. She was going to die, no matter what he could have done. But Van, he was just too rash and irresponsible. The tears fell, smearing the ink on the paper. He looked up and pressed the button to activate the opening of the device. The external glass cracked, eventually shattering to see a very familiar organoid.  
  
"Hey, Zeke, what cha been up to?" Thomas patted the unconscious organoid gently. Zeke opened (Do organoids have eyelids?) his eyes, to see a quavering image of Thomas. He growled.  
  
"Hey, you're awake. How do you feel" Thomas was slightly relieved.  
  
The organoid made a funny sound, indicating that he looked like what he felt. Indeed, he looked a wreck, but nothing too serious. Zeke then asked another question.  
  
"No, Zeke. Van and Fiona are not here. Well, you see..." Thomas trailed off, circling his foot on the ground. "They both died from a shot to the head."  
  
Zeke was fazed by the remark, but then he curled up and went to sleep. Thomas returned to the task at hand; uploading Beek's new firmware. He brushed past the liger, who inquisitively growled at the pilot. "Nah, he'll be fine" Thomas responded with a smirk. He attached the relevant cables to the Liger's combat systems to ensure that he didn't overwrite anything important. He then opened the box, exposing a small card; made of solid crystal and as fragile as that. It was adorned with several diodes and transistors, but the most conspicuous thing was the giant IC in the middle of the card. He inserted it in the relevant slot. The system then ejected it. "Liger, Take this program, damn you!" Thomas yelled after it rejected the card several more times. He was rewarded with the liger laughing at him. "It's not funny! Take it or I'll smash you into tiny fragments!" Thomas was really incensed at this stage. Eventually, the system accepted the new data, which awarded Thomas a greater schematic view of the sub systems of the liger, including the weaponry displays. The cockpit then closed, strapping the bemused pilot in. With a roar, he sped out of the hanger, folding his blades up as he left. Thomas attempted to stop the liger, but none of the controls would function, even with Beek trying to manually override the system. After the fourth attempt, Thomas screamed "Liger, where do you think you are taking me? You are an amazing Zoid, I'm impressed already. Now, settle down, will you?" (Oh where have I heard THAT line before?) The liger slowed to a walk, eventually stopping, hard. "Hey, he listened to me, Good boy! Now, Where am I" Thomas screamed, to which the liger laughed, and headed back to the base.  
  
=/\=  
  
And that's it for this chapter. Please review. This one is to show the liger and Zeke getting re written into the plot line. I like Zeke too much to kill him off. But Van, that's another matter. I think he is kawaii and all, but he hurt my Tommy Bear, and so did that Zoidian THING. *Growls*  
  
Did you like your Christmas Presents all? I had them all specially wrapped for you… And for Acumen Blade, Ill get to sending you O'Connell as soon as I write him in. Unfortunately he will be in uniform… (Why did I say unfortunately?) 


	9. Emotions

Yay! Ok, I am going nuts because I have ALL of the Zoids, New Century DVD's AND my Shadow Fox (not available in Australia, I have been told) arrived today. And I built it. Its so cool!  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing. Thats right. I only own Captain Robert J Hunter. And Lieutenant Thomas Richard Shubaltz. But Thomas really can't be called mine. But he is. And I want Bit Cloud. He's next on my adjenda.  
  
All Reviewers - WRITE MORE, I'M WAITING *Taps foot and crosses arms*  
  
I Hate Christmas because I got no presents (awww). Oh well, *sticks huge novelty bow on Thomas's forehead* That'll do, ne?  
  
Prelogue to what this chapter involved:  
  
Maelgwyn: Jeez, what am I going to write, cause I know what but... Two seperate thought bubbles appear. One full of hentai/yaoi thoughts, the other is plot line.  
Thomas: *peers in closely* Whats this *picks out thought and goes pale* is that legal?  
Maelgwyn: *hits Thomas* Sure is, I'm the author *To which Thomas faints* *Perfect idea grows in head ~ giggles* That'll do fine...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The desert was still, not a breath of air at all disturbing the sands. One lone Rev Raptor stood, around it was it's destroyed comrades. It hissed, moving it's head to find the opponent that it was assigned. The computer was already trying to find the best approach vector. "Hehehe, thats not a problem" smirking, the opposing zoid pilot cockily retorted.  
  
The blue liger completely sliced through the last 'sleeper' Rev Raptor, completely unnoticed and without enegising the blades. Through the klaxon, the loudspeaker blared "Good Job Lieutenant, return to base"  
  
"Too easy" Thomas yelled at the empty hander, stretching as he jumped out of the cockpit and landing with cat-like presicion, and headed to the debrief room. O'Connell tsked at the way Thomas was acting, it was so out of character for him, and headed for the same room. He heard a low moaning, with someone calling him. "I have to go to work, and so do you" to which O'Connell added "lazybones" as he kicked the other person's foot. (A/N Awwww, no more! I can't handle another romance. But guess who it is). He straightened his tunic out as he walked the deserted corridors. He reached the room too soon, twisting the doorknob and entering, to see an insolent Thomas, blankly staring at the wall with his legs crossed; boots on the table. O'Connell growled "What the hell are you doing?" and walked over to the blank faced lieutenant. He hit his feet, to try and get them off of the freshly polished table. Unfortunatly, it caused him to fall onto the ground, in the exact same position.  
  
"Uhh, someone HELP!" O'Connell yelled at the passing recruits, which went and fetched the wrong guy for the job - Doctor D.  
  
"What do you want... what the?" The doctor said firstly with insolence at being disturbed, then with increduability at the Lt. on the floor.  
  
"Give me a hand Doc, we have to get him to the infirmary" O'Connell sighed, dropping the clipboard to hoist the other man up.  
  
"Nah, I don't like him" Doctor D turned his head and crossed his arms. O'Connell sighed, and started to drag the guy. He was heavier than he looked. Doctor D went back to his coffee. "Mmmm Nice and salty" he said as he left the room.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Thomas awoke in a familiar room, to the same familiar sounds. He sat up suddenly, which just gave him a headache. "Ouch, my head hurts; I'm in the infirmary and this time I didn't do anything wrong!" was all he said, wrenching off the medical gear, so he could access the nearest computer terminal. Beek needed some work, and he could access the mainframe through the hospital terminals. Now, if only he can get onto the system...  
  
"I wouldn't do that just yet, you have fainted not due to a physical problem, but one of psychological importance..." Robert said, standing in the doorway, his blue eyes (yay I finally gave him some more distinguishing features) sparkled "You have an alter personality, one which is triggered by the Shadow Liger"  
  
"Cool, but can it happen later, I have to get this last bug out of Beek, but could you make me some coffee?" Thomas trailed off, as Robert sweatdropped. Ok, so it must be a alter ego, he's fine now...  
  
"Fine, I'll make it, just as long as you stay put! And don't do anything I wouldn't"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Another Song to finish this story off with. Its called Rhythm Emotion and it's by Two-Mix. They ROCK!*  
  
Thomas was listening to a Discman as he walked, stealthy, to the hanger. He was not supposed to be out of the hospital yet, but the liger was like a drug, and he needed a fix.  
  
~I JUST FEEL "RHYTHM EMOTION"  
~The beat of my heart  
~Goes on towards you SO FARAWAY...  
  
That made him think of Robert. He was the only person, other than Fiona and Van, that made him pine. He missed him terribly, and he would be mad, but Thomas just continued on, an addict with a need that exceeds everything else...  
  
~It's already all right to be hurt Without closing my eyes  
~I want to live hot and fierce  
  
~Cause you gave me the strength to go on I want to embrace you  
  
"Robert, oh were art thou?" Thomas whispered as he stepped into the liger's cockpit. Zeke, the quiet, very unwritten organoid fused with the liger as the cockpit closed  
  
~I JUST FEEL "RHYTHM EMOTION"  
~Mistakes and aches  
~Both guide me to a moment of brilliance  
~I JUST FEEL "RHYTHM EMOTION"  
~The beat of my heart  
~Goes on towards you SO FARAWAY  
  
"Boo, Right behind you. I knew you wouldn't follow my orders" Robert said, hiding in the passenger seat, which made Thomas' heart skip a beat, in both fear and anticipation. Robert was in standard republican dress, as Thomas was in his standard imperial uniform.  
  
~Yes Taking in the present  
~I want to further discover "kindness"  
  
~Reviving the days of youth  
~Where everything shines  
  
He let the liger exit the hanger at full speed, hurdling into the desert night, a huge storm brewing. The darkening clouds block out the twin moons. The lier, already a dark colour blended in perfectly to the uneven, rocky ground.  
  
~I JUST FEEL "RHYTHM EMOTION"  
~We believe in the compassion to feel and share  
~Each others pains  
~I JUST FEEL "RHYTHM EMOTION"  
~I want to say these certain passions  
~With this KISS SO FARAWAY  
  
~I JUST FEEL "RHYTHM EMOTION"  
~Mistakes and aches  
~Both guide me to a moment of brilliance  
~I JUST FEEL "RHYTHM EMOTION"  
~The beat of my heart  
~Goes on towards you SO FARAWAY  
  
Lightning struck close by, sonic booms rocking the liger. Unfortunatly one came too close, and fried the combat systems, and the safety limiters. The liger wouldn't stop, or do anything but keep running forwards. Beek was trashed. Thomas tried the throttles once again, as Robert attempted to shut down the liger. The last bolt though, hit the liger square on, destroying the electrical systems. It also started to electricute it's occupants.  
  
With his last breath Thomas said "I love you, Robert"  
  
To which was replied "Same for you"  
  
They both lapsed into unconciousness  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{For Purists, here is the the song in Japanese  
  
Kono mune no kodou ha  
Anata he to tsuzuiteru so faraway…  
Mou kizutsuite mo ii hitomi wo sora sazu ni  
Atsuku hageshiku ikiteitai  
Akiramenai tsuyosa wo kureru  
Anata dakara dakishimetai  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
Ayamachi mo itami mo  
Azayakana isshun no hikari he to michibiite  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
Kono mune no kodou ha  
Anata he to tsuzuiteru so faraway…  
Sou shinayaka ni ima wo suhada de uketomete  
Motto "yasashisa" mitsuketai yo  
Subete ga kirameiteta  
Osanai hi no "kise ki" tori modoshite…  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
Otagai no setsunasa  
Kanjiai wakeaeru nukumori wo shinjiteru  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
Kono Kiss de tashikana  
Jyounetsu wo tsutaetai so faraway…  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
Ayamachi mo itami mo  
Azayakana isshun no hikari he to michibiite  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
Kono mune no kodou ha  
Anata he to tsuzuiteru so faraway…}  
  
And thats the end. Its 12:30 and I am tired so if its too short or makes no sense, heres the condensed version of what happens:  
  
1. Thomas has split personality, kinda like the Wild Eagle!  
  
2. Liger goes on run without permission  
  
3. Robert hides in liger  
  
4. Liger is hit by lightning, frying everything  
  
5. Both pilot and co-pilot pass out and b4 that happens, confess their emotional state.  
  
NEXT STORY:.:.  
  
Itll be a NC0 fic, and itll have Thomas and Robert in it... How, youll see. I apologise once again, but I just cant write this one.  
  
Maelgwyn 


End file.
